


Apple

by xOceanWhispersx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Silver’s smirk kink, This is revenge rb, enjoy :), i made a crack fic, on my serious account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/pseuds/xOceanWhispersx
Summary: I hate you sometimes rb





	Apple

rb walk up to silver and is all like what is up boy   
silver used no go away  
it was not very effective   
two seconds later they instantly fell in love did the KISS and silver smirked at her and she instantly died


End file.
